WO 02/13281 A1 discloses an optoelectronic semiconductor chip comprising a semiconductor layer sequence attached to a carrier substrate, wherein recesses extend into the semiconductor layer sequence from the direction of the carrier substrate, and the recesses extend through a first semiconductor region facing the carrier substrate and through the active layer of the semiconductor layer sequence. In this way, out-coupling efficiency is increased in the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. In particular, side surfaces are created by the recesses in the semiconductor layer sequence, on which part of the radiation emitted by the active layer is reflected such that when it impinges the radiation exit surface facing away from the carrier substrate, the radiation impinges within an exit cone and is thus not totally reflected at the radiation exit surface.
The out-coupling efficiency of that semiconductor chip increases due to the recesses arranged between the carrier substrate and the active layer, but on the other hand non-radiating re-combinations of charge-carriers occur in the regions where the recesses penetrate the active layer, with the non-radiating re-combinations reducing the efficiency of radiation generation. In this way, the radiation yield increased by the increased out-coupling efficiency of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip can be partially undone again.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved optoelectronic semiconductor chip, characterized by an improved out-coupling efficiency and a reduction of non-radiating re-combinations of charge carriers, and an advantageous method of producing the semiconductor chip.